leewestwickfandomcom-20200214-history
LeeWestwick Wiki
Welcome to the Lee Westwick Wiki Lee Westwick was born in Kensington, London. (26.01.1990) He grew up in London, where he took a keen interest in acting from an early age, attending drama groups on weekends & during school summer holidays. He took part in many well known plays from Oliver to Romeo and Juliet. He is a Chelsea F.C. Supporter. His career began with playing the role of a bullied teenager in Attitude (magazine). After appearing as a background artist in Family Affairs, and then a background artist (Shop Customer) in The Bill, Lee Westwick was offered the further roles in The Bill, Also playing Ross Kelso in The Bill, A lead gang member, responsible for multiple muggings around The Bill's fictional Jasmine Allen Estate. In addition to his roles in The Bill, Westwick has appeared in the BBC Learn Direct Advertisements. He also featured in a Sex Education Video for NHS Scotland. Lee Westwick is from Kensington but Studied at Leeds College of Music. Now located in the north & is noted in media & press as some what quite a Socialite. Frequently seen in places like Liverpools Newz Bar. Liverpool's Newz Bar Besides Acting, Westwick has donated a lot of his time for Charitable work. Raising money for Cancer Research UK and The Big Issue http://www.bigissueinthenorth.com/2012/02/ebay-for-the-trust/4834 Additionally Westwick attended the MOBO Awards, which were held on 5th,October,2011 at the Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre. Westwick walked the red carpet wearing a Bling Designed T-Shirt by Gifted Heroes, Which Westwick later auctioned for Charity. After the Awards Westwick went on to the after show party held at Glasgow's Corinthian Club. http://www.zimbio.com/Lee+Westwick/articles/ncMPWQteSBv/Lee+Westwick+Attends+Mobo+Awards+2011 March 8, 2012 Lee Westwick, Sets a World record for most Photo's/Tagged person] on the social network site Facebook. He currently holds the record with (69,904 Photo's) Which is "61,133 Photo's" more than the previous holder of the World Record. Lee westwick (15)(1).jpg Lee westwick (14).jpg Lee westwick (4).jpg Lee westwick (3).jpg Lee westwick.jpg Lee Westwick (18).jpg Lee Westwick, Flew into Nice Côte d'Azur Airport on 18 May 2012 to attend The 65th Annual Cannes Film Festival, Westwick was spotted at various locations and hotspots throughout the first weekend of the Film Festival. Including the screening of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Which is an upcoming 2012 computer-animated comedy film, produced by DreamWorks Animation, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film is set for general release on June 8, 2012. Westwick was also invited to the Début screening of Janked, by Pulp theatre. Which tells The stories of a con artist, a desperate couple and a loan shark intertwine in three tales of greed and violence. Starring Vanessa Logan, Nick Warnock, Nick Jameson, Ed Dyer, Roger Rignack, Eddie Goines, Brenda Vivian, Vincent Nesci, Katie Locke O’Brien, Allison Ritter, Dakota Aesquivel, Alex Sanborn, Alexandra Fulton, Valerie Heidt, Kye Kinder. Further Links - Celebrity Photos & Biographies Celebrity Heights Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse